This invention broadly relates to a bandage and, more specifically, refers to a bandage which includes a pressure sensitive fluid filled medium adapted to rupture responsive to predetermined pressure for causing the fluid (liquid or gas) to be released for providing a visual, odoriferous or other indication that the bandage is too tightly applied.
Most surgical procedures require the use of a medical bandage over the affected area in order to protect the wound, incision, exposed body tissue, etc. and to promote healing. Generally, a bandage of cotton, gauze or other suitable medium is used. A moisture resistant material may form the outer cover layer. When an orthopedic procedure is involved, frequently a plaster cast is required to immobilize a limb. It is common practice to use a thin layer of gauze over which the plaster cast is applied.
Plaster casts and bandages which are applied too tightly over the skin or wound, not only present problems in promoting sound healing, but also are uncomfortable to the patient. Particularly in the field of cosmetic facial surgery, it has been reported that bandages which are too tightly applied cause undesirable side effects, such as severe ear aches. It is then necessary to promptly remove such a bandage and re-apply it upon the patient.
The present invention addresses itself to this problem and provides for the use of a rupturable medium containing encapsulated fluid. The medium, preferably, is in sheet or strip form and is disposed between the affected body area and the overlying bandage or disposed between the affected body area and the overlying bandage or cast. If the bandage or cast is too tight while applied to the affected area, the medium ruptures and the fluid (liquid or gas) now released, will penetrate into the bandage or cast to thereby provide a visual or odoriferous indication of a bandage deemed too tight. When the fluid is a liquid, such as a dye, the released liquid will stain the bandage to provide a visual indication. When the fluid is an odorous gas, the released gas will penetrate through the bandage and provide an indication to olfactory organs.
As a part of this invention, it will be possible to use a plurality of strips of encapsulated fluid, each strip rupturable at a slightly different pressure and each containing a different fluid, such as different color dyes. Therefore, the physician will obtain a more detailed indication of the prevailing pressure condition.
One of the important objects of this invention is the provision a new and improved bandage.
Another important object of this invention is the provision of a new and improved method for providing bandages having pressure responsive indicating means.
Another important object of this invention is the provision of a medical bandage and method for bandaging which include means for indicating the condition when the pressure applied by the bandage is too great.
A further important object of this invention is the provision of a medical bandage which includes a rupturable medium in strip or sheet form containing an encapsulated fluid in liquid or gaseous form, such fluid being released responsive to a predetermined pressure applied thereupon.